


Making It Up

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Copper
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corky makes it up to Eva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making It Up

He sat before her, grinning like a cat that’d gotten the cream. Under the grime his face was too pretty for his own good. Eva had never liked such a young man before. He was an aberration. After Corky she’d go back to older men, gentlemen with money.

The trouble was, she didn’t want there to be an after. 

She only wanted him.

Eva spread her legs wider, watching Corky as he worked his way up her thigh. He laid each kiss on her skin deliberately, each touch of his lips made the heat inside her rise higher. When he reached her slit, he lowered his head, kissing her there, tracing his tongue over her until she told him to get on with it already. This was good. Not an act many men would do for a woman, much less a whore. Corky though, he took care at pleasing her with his mouth when he wanted.

“You’re good with your tongue.” Eva breathed. 

He made the heat rise higher to her cheeks as she dug her heels into his back, legs slung over his shoulders. 

Each considered suck made her hotter, until she pushed him off. “Now.”

“As you like.” He rolled awkwardly onto his back. Barely lying flat before Eva straddled him, fitting him to her. She sank down upon him. She had her head back as she rode him, as he strained to meet her. As far as Eva was concerned, Corky could make matters up to her every day. His nails dug into her skin and she rolled her hips, making him groan and spend. 

Her clit was still tender after she’d climbed off him. Corky pressed his thumb to it, stroking her as he reached for his smokes. 

Eva closed her eyes. If she ever prayed, it was in moments like this. When the world was still and close and warm. She would keep this moment. Until it ended, like all things did. Time ticked on. The sun set and rose again. Every day was a new beginning.


End file.
